El último deseo de Clot ,Vlat,Cuervo(Raven) Y estrella(Star fire) ,la
by batiluca27
Summary: hola os comunico lo de siempre los avisos estan dentro de la historia que no se cuando habra otra recopilacion pero que no puedo ir haciendo las correciones sola espero que entiendan que esto pasa mucho y espero que les guste


El último deseo de Clot ,Vlat,Cuervo(Raven) Y estrella(Star fire) ,la misión entre mundos y la misión y el recuerdo de Ala nocturna(Nightwing)

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

Esta historia tiene como base principal la historia del viaje dimensional de Dick que os recomiendo que lean además de que como la vez anterior no colocare las edades de los personajes ni los nombres seguiré escribiendo como hasta ahora es decir que habrá participación de los personajes además de que será más conversación, el título es así de largo por los sucesos que ocurrirán de ahora en adelante.

Se que me repito demasiado con esta frase pero espero que les guste.

* * *

Clot: He estado meditando y tratando de pensar que hare con mi poder del tiempo y al mismo tiempo ocuparme del mundo fantasma se que podría obligar al Halfa Danny Jackson Phanton pero él no es el elegido para esto y Vlat no es una opción segura asi que tendré que ir por el verdadero elegido es decir Richard John Perseo Jackson Greyson Wayne así que lo prepare todo a los fantasmas no les gusto la idea pero se tuvieron que morder la lengua porque eran espectros menores después de dar el aviso iba a volver a continuar mi idea cuando fui de tenido por los gran consejeros quienes al principio pensé que me detendrían pero en vez de eso me guiaron adentro y me pidieron que le diera al elegido real mi báculo que tendrá el poder de los tres entonces me explicaron que ellos ya no tienen más objetivo y desvanecerían por siempre eso me asusto pero ellos me dijeron que eso es normal y que ya lo había visto y era cierto pero también que habían seres que no podían después de que acabaron de decirme todo se fueron para no volver más sin embargo me prepare internamente porque a mi me pasaría ya que yo no soy parte de la excepción vi al palacio por última vez y fui a mirar cuales son las excepciones después y me fui donde Vlat ya que el no alcanza las expectativas de supervivencia de nadie ni siquiera mis maestros

Entonces cai en cuenta de algo yo tuve a mis maestros para guiarme pero Dick a pesar de que tenga a su hermano no es suficiente y por mucho que pueda memorizar el necesita un maestro absoluto con mas conocimiento y que este dentro de las castas altas mas eso es imposible de encontrar asi que tendrá que aprender por su cuenta y lo siento por el.

* * *

Vlat: Estaba en mi mansión preparando mi poder el cual iba a entregar al elegido ya que había preparado mi mensaje a los 4 hijos del mar y a todos los dioses y magos pero me falta uno y es el elegido a el le daré el poder de conocimiento sobre los tipos de fantasmas dejando también algunas ideas de uso de este poder pero teniendo cuidado para no desparecer ahora no y me preparo para dejar atrás mi ex vida y desaparecer por siempre entonces sentí mi portal asi que vi a cloct.

* * *

CT: Ha pasado un tiempo Vlat

VL: Si tienes razón entonces como es el plan?

CT: Vamos a buscar a dos amigas de el y después iremos a el y le separaremos el cuerpo y la mente nosotros le entrenamos y luego lo llevamos al punto de donde le decimos adiós.

VL: No crees que le va ser duro la despedida además de que va a necesitar un maestro?

CT: Lo se pero no queda de otra en fin ¿nos vamos?

VL: SI

* * *

Cuervo: Star y yo ya habíamos planeado y preparado todo ninguna de las dos queríamos mas sabíamos que teníamos que hacerlo se que el viaje era nuestra última misión de vida mas esta vez estaba asustada pero era todo o nada ahora estamos esperando a Vlat y Clot mientras ella me hizo una petición y era que los cogiera a los dos de las manos y permitiera la comunicación telepática la verdad me gusto esa idea y solo asentí y me agradeció y continuamos nuestra espera que esta vez ya habían llegado.

* * *

R.c: Veo que ya llegaron

Star: Que os paso

Vl: Lo siento nos retrasamos ´porque necesitaba guardar mis posesiones

CT: Ya que estamos listos es hora de la operación entrenamiento y despedida de Ala Nocturna.

R.C: Como lo hacemos.

Narrador: Después de que Cloct les explicara todo comenzaron a unir los poderes que irían en la barra de cloct para evitar desaparecer y fueron físicamente a través de las dimensiones para comenzar la tarea encontraron a Dick y lo pasearon por todas las dimensiones.

Dick: Me siento raro como si yo solo fuera un vapor en comparación a Estrella y Cuervo pero comparado con el maestro del tiempo o el Halfa me siento el mas fuerte ellos me dijeron todo desde comienzo a fin y después me entrenaron para vete saber que pero algo me dice que hay algo que no esta del todo bien pero me exigen que me concentre hasta que acabe el entrenamiento y en esas estuve todo ese tiempo. Y hasta ahora ha ido bien asi que pienso que pronto sabré la verdad de este entrenamiento.

Conversación del cuarteto

CT: Ha sido un viaje largo pero creo que está listo

VL: Yo no lo creo pero supongo que sabrá salir adelante

C.R: Tú no sabes nada de el así que no lo juzgues

Star: No deberíais gritar alto NIGHTWING duerme

CT : Es cierto y no nos queda tiempo asi que se lo diremos mañana pero hoy es mejor que adelantemos Avisar a todos los otros.

* * *

Respuesta Grupal : Si vamos a hacerlo

Narrador de nuevo: Los cuatro dijeron sus recomendaciones y adioses de por vida luego volvieron para pasar los últimos días en una última dimensión pero antes de eso le dejaron un mensaje para que los encontrara.

* * *

DICK: He estado viajando por un tiempo entre las dimisiones y he aprendido mucho ahora estoy en la última Dimisión y aquí el tiempo está fluyendo demasiado lento o bueno no realmente lo que pasa es que estoy con Cuervo , Star , Vlat, y Cloct porque fueron ellos quienes me guiaron por todas las dimensiones entonces vi que ellos tres me explicaron que lo hicieron porque querían darme un poder que sabían que me sería útil después de eso sentí el poder ellos comenzaron a desaparecer Cloct me dijo que ahora ellos desaparecerían por siempre pero antes ellos serían los de avisar a la familia y a partir de ahora era el guardián del tiempo y el gobernante de los fantasmas y que fuera feliz me dijo que me daría 1 hora para despedirme de mis dos amigas porque cuando acabara volvería con mi familia, después de eso termino de desvanecerse.

* * *

CUERVO: Yo no lo podía creer después de que terminamos de explicarle la verdad Vlat y Cloct comenzaron a difuminarse entonces me fije en estar y vi que ella también pero menos entonces escuchamos el motivo y él se fue. Entonces él nos abrazó y yo le cogí las manos y en ese instante sentí el pasado pasar frente a mi también se lo hice sentir a Star y ella agradeció y el nos dijo que nos extrañaría y nosotras le respondimos nosotras igual y me sentí desaparecer.

* * *

Dick: Entonces me acerque y las abrace cuervo cogió las manos de los dos y me dijo de esa forma todo yo llore y les dije que las quería y las iba extrañar ellas me dijeron lo mismo y se fueron y yo con ellas de regreso a casa. Cuando llegue vi los ojos de Arsenal, Flecha , Red Hood ellos eran por Star y Cuervo y los ojos de Danny, el Lobo fantasma y Dani Por Cloct y Vlat entonces yo quería decir lo sentía pero sentí un abrazo de todos en silencio ellos me lo dijeron todo y por el bien de todos lo deje pasar y recordé mis deberes con todos pero eso podría esperar y fui a ver a mi familia y cumplir con esa promesa por ellos.

Al día siguiente noto que he cambiado pero al mismo tiempo me siento igual así que decido averiguar que es antes de que me pase algo raro pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento siento a Danny sobre mi pero también veo a lobo y Dani detrás veo que mi hermano se prepara para lastimarme con su grito fantasma cuando aparece el cazador de fantasmas y se interpone como si fuera mi guardián y se fue cuando no me volvió a atacar eso lo sorprendió así que recordé lo que me explicaron así que me relaje y eso hizo que mi cuerpo hiciera el cambio volviendo a ser el hermano vinculador vi que ella le casi lastima a Dick y creaba una buena pelea entonces ella le pregunto si estaba bien y el asintió y decidió que bajaría comer pero antes perdona hermano no dijo el este caos era por eso y lo sentía el. Después de eso bajaron a desayunar y luego se cambiaron para hacer otras cosas.

* * *

Narrador: Aquí os numerare todo lo que realizaron

* * *

Los 8 hermanos(Ramiro,Damian,Danny,Dani,Harry,Percy,Dick,Collin) más sus familias se fueron a la zona Fantasma y gobiernan junto a su hermano

Terry y su grupo se van a explorar nuevos horizontes

Los dioses pusieron guardianes para la familia

Todos sabían que pasara la familia permanecerá unida.


End file.
